The Extreme Romacer of Love
by Masymphane
Summary: "They don't call me the 'the Extreme Romacer of Love' for nothing." I stuck at summaries, the story's much better.


**An: I don't own harry potter, and this is supposed to be a extremely fluffy story. Please review**

Spending the entire summer at Number 12 Grimauld Place wasn't my number one choice, but as soon as I was told about the order I agreed. Also spending the summer with the Weasleys would be amazing. The Weasleys were my second family. took me and Harry in like we were her own children, Fred and George pranked me but respected that I was a powerful witch, I argued a lot with Ron but he could be ok, Ginny was my best girl friend, and was fun to talk to. It was like the family that I'd always wished I had.

As soon as I got there engulfed me in a bone crushing hug and then I was greeted by the rest of the Weasleys. "Hermione you'll be sharing a room with Ginny." When I unpacked and went downstairs to Ron sitting there looking bored.

"Hermione you want to play wizard's chess?" Ron asked,

"sure Ron," I agreed. After we started the game we talked about how our summers had been going so far.

"So have you been writing to Vicky?" He asked, why would he ask that it was only going to cause us to fight again.

"Of course, I've written to Viktor." I responded. He didn't seem to happy about it.

"Why'd you write him it's not like you're ever gonna see him again."

That just made me mad."Why wouldn't I see him again?" I asked madly.

"Cause he's probably forgotten all about you, and off snogging some girl closer to Durmatrang." He responded, Ron was such a prat. Standing up I reached for the game board and pushed it to the floor. I searched the house for a place to be alone, as I went up the stairs I remembered Ginny telling me that the Attic was full of books. Unfortently I had to pass the twins room. As I passed they apperated in front of me.

"Where you going, Granger?" Fred asked

"To the attic, get out of my way." I mumbled, both twins stepped aside, but to my dislike they beat me to the attic so I decided to ignore them. I sat down on a patched chair and picked up a book.

"What's wrong, Granger?" George asked kneeling next to me in the left, and Fred did the same thing on the left.

"Your stupid brother is a prat is what's wrong! He's down there arguing with me about Viktor." I stated furiously.

"What did he say?" Asked George. Suddenly I found my anger turning to sadness as the cruelty of Ron's words hit me. I looked up at Fred and I wouldn't cry in front of them.

"He said that Viktor has probably been off snogging some girl near Durmastrang and that he's forgotten all about me." I choked as tears welled up in my eyes, don't get me wrong I wasn't in love with Viktor or any thing but what Ron said still hurt.

"Well Mione, I think he's wrong,"Fred stated. "It will take Viktor years to get over you. You're not an easy person to get over." When he let go I could see a wicked grin spread across George's face.

"Come on Fred lets go turn Ron green."

When I went back downstairs, to my delight, they had in fact turned Ron green. was furious when see saw at dinner. Immediately she made Fred and George turn Ron back to his normal hue. After dinner we sat down in the living room. Fred and I were on the couch, Ron and Ginny were playing Wizard's Chess, and George in a chair near us.

"Hermione did you find Ron being green funny?" Fred asked so I turned towards him.

"Yes I found it quite funny actually," I replied.

"Hey Fred now would be the perfect time to ask her out." George called from a few feet away.

"I'm working on it Georgie." He called back, Ginny was shaking with laughter.

"Well if your not going to ask her out then at least snog her senseless first." Called George again.

"Do you even have any idea how to ask a girl out, George? No then shut up." Fred said, "I'm working on being able to snog her senseless, too." Fred stage whispered and I found my self turning redder than his hair.

"Do you even know how to get a girlfriend, Freddie." George called yet again.

"Course I do Georgie Pie, they don't call me the 'Extreme Romacer of Love' for nothing. " Fred called back.

At this Ginny and Rob were rolling around on the ground in laughter.

"I see you have doubters oh 'Extreme Romacer of Love'." I mocked, using his ridiculous self appointed title while pointing at Ron and Ginny.

"Mione, love, please help me put my subjects back in place." Fred asked pulling me off the couch. To as soon as I stood Fred pushed me back down. He pinned me flat against the couch, his lips crashing down on mine. My lips parted letting him in. Our kiss was becoming more aggressive, on of his hands moved so it was between the small of my back and the couch, the other was behind my neck, and my hands moved around neck. As our kiss became even more intense our grip on each other tightened and we were moaning into each others mouths. Our kiss ended when we became hopelessly out if breath, even though we didn't want to stop.

Ginny and Ron had stopped laughing and were staring, George's mouth was hanging open. Fred moved to the end of the couch and pulled me up with him so I ended up sitting right up against him, he put his arm around my shoulder and snapped the others out of there daze. "What are you three gawking at?"

Ginny was the first to respond, " you, 'Extreme Romacer of Love' you just pinned Hermione to the and snogged her. Are you guys dating now?"

"I don't know Ginny that was one hell of a snog. I guess if he can top that I'll go out with him." I stated trying to mock Fred.

"Then I'll be back love." Fred stated moving away from me, "come on George I have a genius idea." With that they went running up the stairs, Fred yelling, "Sirius, I need to borrow Buckbeak!"

Ron paled, "Hermione what have you done, Fred doesn't have genius ideas."

Then Ginny chimed in, "You're going out with him no matter what right?" I nodded.

"Bloody hell, what does he need Buckbeak for?" Ron had voiced the question we all wanted to know.

I still have no idea how the twins did it but minutes later they appeared down stairs with Buckbeak themselves and Sirius. Fred was sitting on Buckbeak's back. Our mouths dropped. If it already wasn't enough they had got him into the living room. "Hermione Granger, would yee do thee the honor of being my girlfriend," he shouted at the top of his lungs in a mid evil voice.

A few seconds later appeared in the living room. "FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Hermione say yes before I die," pleaded Fred.

That snapped me out of my shock, "yes." He shot his fists into the air and disappeared with Buckbeak.

demanded to know what was going on so Sirius filled her in. A couple minutes later Fred came bounding down the stairs. When he passed his mom she smacked him in the back of the head. Then he sat back down on the couch and put his arms around my shoulders

"You know you didn't have to ask me out on the back of a hippo griff." I told him.

"Well I had to beat that snog, which was one hell of a snog." He replied resting his chin on the top of my head.

"That's pretty tough to beat 'Extreme Romacer of Love'." I mocked.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"When I propose, I'll blow that out of the water."

"What do you mean propose?" I choked.

"When I ask you to marry me of course." Stated Fred like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

AN: well I really enjoyed this story, let me know what you think. Oh and that part were George said it would be a good time to ask Hermione out is based on something that happened to a friend of mine.


End file.
